


Seeing Red

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Episode: s02e13 The Meat Puzzle, Established Relationship, Friendship, M/M, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-23
Updated: 2008-03-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 09:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set during 'The Meat Puzzle'. Gibbs finally realizes what it's like to 'see red'.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

He\'d often heard the term \'seeing red\'.

But he\'d never experienced it.

Sure he\'d been angry, mad, irate, furious, seething, and more, but he\'d never \'seen red\'.

Not until now.

As he stood towering over Jonathan Hanlan, he saw red.

Ducky, his Ducky, had been captured, and this sniveling excuse for a man knew where he was.

If Ducky died, he\'d do more than just pull out all the teeth in Hanlan\'s skull. 

Much more.

Much, much more.

And he wouldn\'t try to hide.

He wouldn\'t try to escape.

Because if Ducky died, he might as well be dead too.


End file.
